Un salto en la historia
by Beautiful Gypsy
Summary: Que tal, si Tomoe no se hubiese detenido, ante las lagrimas de Nanami en la ova 3. lean, la historia y critiquenme.
1. Chapter 1

Tomoe desgarro completamente la ropa de Nanami, mientras que ella no podía ni siquiera hablar y mucho menos moverse, eso gracias seguramente a la droga que los seguidores de Akura-ou le había lanzado, cuando ella y la guardia falsa se dirigían al casamiento de Yukiji

Decir que estaba aterrada era quedarse corta, claro que ella había soñado en innumerables ocasiones, el momento en el que entregaría a Tomoe y siempre fueron ensoñamientos románticos, tal vez incluso infantiles.

-no será divertido si no te defiendes humana, pero creo que esto será mejor para ti, si te tomo de esta forma siendo virgen no te dolerá tanto así que supongo que estoy siendo muy generoso contigo.

La vos de Tomoe se escuchaba maligna y llena de deseo. Cada capa de ropa que desgarraba no solo descubría la delicada y suave piel de Nanami, si no que, al pasar sus garras, dejaba pequeñas heridas goteantes de sangre y eso le hacía desearla más, la sangre de esa pequeña mujer lo volvía loco, su aroma, su pequeño cuerpo debajo de él, lo hacía sentirse poderoso.

Nanami lo sentía todo, cada arañazo, cada gota de sangre brotando de su piel y deslizándose por ella, Tomoe, este no era su Tomoe, aquel que había jurado protegerla, estaba lastimándola, en el momento que el Kitsune se detuvo y se levantó, una pequeña bocanada de aire pudo llegar a sus pulmones, pero ese pequeño alivio dio paso al terror, al ver que el Kitsune solo lo hacía para despojarse de sus propias ropas, y darse cuenta que ella ya estaba completamente desnuda ante la mirada hambrienta de el.

Tomoe sujeto las piernas de Nanami separándolas, mientras hundía su cabeza en ellas, con su lengua entrante en ella, descubrió que sabía mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, así que se separó para arrancarse dos garras de su mano e introducirlas en la pequeña cavidad de Nanami, descubriendo ya lo que su olfato le decía, esa mujer era completamente pura y de el.

Normalmente Tomoe, la tomaría para después, solo divertirse matándola, pero esta ocasión sería diferente, esta mujer le gustaba para un rato más, incluso tal vez para hacerla su concubina.

introdujo uno del os pequeños pechos de ella en su boca, lastimándola con sus colmillos y al sentir la sangre fluir en su interior, perdió todo signo de conciencia y dejo salir completamente a su Kitsune interno. De una estocada la penetro, sin importar el dolor que le causo, ni la débil barra que se interpuso, entraba y salía con desesperación, alternaba los besos desde sus pechos, cuello, boca, todo era de él.

Esta increíble, pequeña, frágil, cosa humana, fue puesta en su camino quizás por alguna deidad, aunque lo más probable, fuera un gran golpe de suerte, puesto que todos los dioses que él conocía lo odiaban, buscando su destrucción.

Nanami lloraba, estaba sintiendo, como su alma y corazón se quebraban en miles de pedasos, sintió asco por Tomoe, que la tomaba de una forma descuidada, al igual que asco por ella, porque una parte muy adentro de si misma, amaba que el Kitsune la tocara de esa forma, sintió el miembro de el, en el momento que entro, fue un dolor pasajero para después convertirse en un cosquilleo tan placenteramente endemoniado y en el preciso momento lo sintió palpitar, lo supo no solo él, se iba a venir, si no también ella, Nanami iba a experimentar su primer orgasmo.

El Kitsune no pudo más, su miembro palpito y las paredes vaginales de esa humana se contrajeron dolorosamente, delicioso apresándolo y derramando su semilla en ella, en ese preciso momento, sin tener conciencia, de el, ni el control de su cuerpo, la mordí, en el hombro, marcándola como su compañera, a ella a una simple humana, que le dio más place,r que el de cualquiera otro demonio que el poseyera. Una pequeña marca en forma de, fuego azul quedo tatuada para siempre en la pequeña clavícula de Nanami.


	2. Chapter 2

El shock quizás fue demasiado o el tiempo en el pasado se le estaba acabando, pero en un momento todo fue negro, completamente negro.

Sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared, sus ojos grises la miraban sin mirar, tenía una guerra interna, ¿cómo pudo ser?, ¿que el un gran demonio, una leyenda temido por todos, hubiera tomado una compañera y más un ser humano?, tan pequeña, tan humana, tan frágil, bueno ya no tanto, sus vidas estaban ligadas, así que ella envejecería al par de él, pero tendría que poner más seguridad sobre ella, sabía que solo una vez se puede marcar a la compañera no puedes serle infiel porque ella es todo lo que quieres, ella será la única que puede darte placeres divinos, y si ella llegara a morir tu espíritu no tardaría en seguirla.

-¡Maldita sea!

Tomoe sí que estaba jodido, sin pensarlo conscientemente había marcado a una humana!, y su instinto le gritaba que era solo de el.

Era tan hermosa, ese cabello castaño y su piel rosada con las mejillas encendidas sus ojos enormes mostraban todas sus emociones y ahora si se sentía culpable, por que la noche pasada sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, mostraban el terror puro, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada la de sus víctimas, pero no de su otra mitad, que había hecho, la había violado mientras ella estaba paralizada, ni honorable pudo haber sido al dejarla defenderse de el, ahora que aria cuando ella despertara, no quería enfrentarse a su ira oh a sus lágrimas, no a estas alturas.

Por primera vez tuvo miedo y no supo como actuar. El Kitsune más temido, que rivalizaba con el rey demonio miedo por esta pequeña cosa.

Sacudió su cabeza, por lo pronto esta cabaña le serviría estaba bastante alejada de cualquier camino o pueblo, el salón tenía una pequeña cocina que de seguro calentaría bien el lugar, las montañas por lo regular son muy frías, así que tendría que tenerle bastante leña para que no se congelara, afuera de la cabaña había un pozo de agua, a sí que por eso no tendría problema y pasando el salón 2 cuartos más pequeños que atravesaba un pasillo hasta una letrina, adentro de la cabaña de seguro construida para evitar salir a mitad de la noche con el frio incesante.

Se levantó dejando dormir a la pequeña humana, iría a cazar algo para ella, ese maldito instinto de cuidarla no se iría y sonrió porque sabía que, hecho, hecho estaba y no quería deshacerse de Yukiji ella era suya desde el momento que la vio por primera vez cuando ella lo mordió, cuando ella lo protegió y lo curo, cada noche que acariciaba su cabello, ella le pertenecía se había obsesionado con esa mujer, cuando supo que ella se casaría sintió su corazón arder, por el simple pensamiento de que algún humano la tocara y cuando el rey demonio ordeno secuestrarla para divertirse con ella no dudo mas, tuvo que adelantarse a los planes de su hermano, si alguien tendría a esa humana en el lecho seria el, pero valla sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir que su instinto la había escogido como compañera, su Yukiji.

Arroz, peces del rio un pequeño jabalí, solo le faltaban unas pocas de verduras para regresar, y cortar la leña para que su compañera se mantuviera caliente, sería una tarea sencilla de manejar, en ese momento olio 3 hombres que se dirigían hacia la cabaña entonces por eso estaba tan apartada y escondida, eran ladrones que se dirigían hacia donde estaba su mujer.

Nanami ya se había levantado hace horas, estaba cubierta solo con el haori color morado de Tomoe, aun no podía moverse, lo más seguro porque el veneno no salía de su sistema.

Pudo sentarse mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, después de que comprendió lo que había pasado, sus muslos estaban secos con restos de sangre y semen de Tomoe.

Quería gritar, llorar, odiarlo, pero no podía, fue mujer de Tomoe, pero ese no era el Tomoe que amaba, este era el cruel malvado que la había violado, todo su cuerpo le dolía y más le ardía la clavícula izquierda, notaba las heridas en su cuerpo, cada marca que comprobaba que lo de la noche no fue un sueño

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a tres hombres corpulentos y de mal aspecto

\- - Que tenemos aquí una mujer

\- - Es muy hermosa

\- - Esta desnuda hemos tenido mucha suerte

Por la mente de Nanami pasaron un montón de imágenes, pensando que tal vez Tomoe la había abandonado y ahora tendría que estar con esos hombres asquerosos, una cosa era el Kitsune que amaba y otra ser violada por 3 hombres.


End file.
